


Uno de los nuestros

by Kiriahtan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Gen, Violence, bad lenguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un rojo no deja de ser un rojo así como así. Saruhiko se ha largado y le ha dejado a Yata el marrón de decirselo a Mikoto. ¡Maldito cobarde! Debería ser capaz de dar la cara y afrontar lo que había hecho y sin embargo era a él a quien le tocaba volver a HOMRA a dar la noticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno de los nuestros

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, alfinal acabas escribiendo fics de lo que menos te esperas pero realmente el tema de cuando Saruhiko abandono el clan rojo y se pasó a los azules es algo que me quedé con ganas de ver en la serie y sin darme cuenta al día siguiente de acabarme el anime ahí estaba, escribiendo... Me ha sido imposible elegir bien qué personajes poner en el summary del fic porque... realmente aparece prácticamente toda el clan rojo y cada uno tiene su protagonismo por algo, o era mi intención. Quería escribir algo sobre Saruhiko y Yata, y quería escribir un cara a cara de Mikoto y Munakata, y quería que apareciese Izumo... y aquí tenéis el batiburrillo resultante.
> 
> De una forma u otra esto es en parte un presente a la serie y a Skâoi por animarme a vermela.

-¡Mierda!

El grito fue ahogado, ni siquiera salió del callejón. Como el golpe a la pared que le raspó los nudillos y le hizo más daño a él que a la pared. Quizá era ese el objetivo: para saber que todo aquello era real y que Saruhiko se había largado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –la palabra no era suficiente para dejar escapar toda la impotencia. Le asestó otro golpe a la pared y una patada. La golpeó con las ruedas del monopatín. Hubiera golpeado la pared hasta reducirla a polvo de no ser porque lo que se reduciría a polvo sería su tabla y no la pared, y de no ser porque tenía que hacer algo. Algo que no fuese maldecir y golpear una pared sin éxito.

Tenía que hablar con Mikoto.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a contárselo?

-¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

El grito logró superar el nudo en la garganta y aún así se quedó retenido a su alrededor.

-¡Joder, joder! ¡Te odio! Maldito gilipollas. ¿En qué estás pensando?

¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo había podido largarse? Así, sin más. ¡Joder! ¡Después de todo lo que Mikoto había hecho por ellos! ¡Después de todo lo que habían pasado! ¿Se había olvidado de todo eso? Joder, joder.

Otro golpe a la pared y la mano derecha le dolía. Tenía los nudillos ensordecidos y los ojos le picaban pero no iba a permitir que saliese nada de ahí. Esos golpes a la pared y esos gritos ya eran suficiente.

Se raspó los nudillos doloridos contra los ojos y tomó aire. Tenía que ir y hablar con Mikoto. ¿Lo sabría ya? Era su rey, ¿podía no saberlo aún?

Encima con los azules. De todas las traiciones que Saruhiko podía cometer aquella era la peor de todas.

-¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea!

Salió del callejón, arrastrando la tabla, sin ganas de subirse en ella. Quizá solo quería llegar lo más tarde posible a HOMRA.

A cada paso que daba se daba cuenta de que la pared no le había ayudado en nada.

* * *

Al final había acabado subiéndose al monopatín. Tardó la menos de la mitad de lo que había tardado en llegar hasta aquel cruce andando. Se había cansado de andar y de maldecir en voz baja para sí mismo, de que la gente se apartase al percibir que no estaba en un buen modo y pese a no conocerlo saber que eso no era una buena señal. Ahora quería llegar cuanto antes y hablar con Mikoto cuanto antes.

Detuvo el monopatín contra el bordillo enfrente de HOMRA y lo levantó para agarrarlo con el brazo y abrir la puerta. Dentro estaba la mitad de la banda. El bar nunca estaba vacío. En la barra estaban sentado Totsuka tomándose algo y al otro lado estaba Izumo, sirviendo. Ellas mesas de un lado, junto a la gramola, en el sofá de la pared estaban Mikoto y Anna y un grupo que se había formado a su alrededor que hablaba alto y jaleaba. Mikoto simplemente miraba a un lado, el cigarrillo en los labios, manteniéndose al margen pero escuchando. Porque así era como actuaba Mikoto.

Era una escena tan cotidiana en el HOMRA que le daban ganas de salir y romper la farola porque Izumo le mataría si rompiese algo de dentro del bar y porque bastante se había roto ese día de la banda.

Dejó caer la tabla con un sonoro golpe al lado de la mesa y se sentó directamente en frente de Mikoto. Había un siento libre, como esperándole. Las conversaciones y risas se cortaron de inmediato y la mayoría de miradas de los rojos del bar de importación inglesa se giraron hacia él. Había sido algo en cómo la tabla había golpeado la madera, como si fuese un eco visible y audible de algo peor.

Mikoto giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él y le miró.

Yata apretó los dedos, arrugando el pantalón, como si quisiese hacerlo trizas pero ahora estaba delante de su rey y tenía que decírselo. Aunque él ya lo supiese. Por su mirada ahora mismo Yata ya sabía que lo que iba decirle no iba a sorprenderle.

¿Se lo habría dicho Saruhiko en persona? ¿Habría tenido esa decencia, esa pizca de orgullo rojo? ¿Qué le había dicho Mikoto? Saruhiko en el callejón parecía demasiado de una pieza como para hablar traicionado a Mikoto en su propia cara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yata?

-Saruhiko. Se ha ido.

Todos en el bar estaban escuchándoles y solo e oía el ruido de un par de vasos y del aire. Las palabras cayeron con pesadez en esa bolsa de silencio.

Mikoto no respondió.

-Se ha ido –repitió Yata. La voz sonaba contenida. De furia e indignación-. ¡Se ha pasado a los azules!

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban pendientes de Yata y de Mikoto, pero como algunos se removieron, las miradas que se intercambiaron, fueron perfectamente audibles.

 _Mierda, Saruhiko. Tú deberías ser el que estuviese oyendo esto_ , le maldijo de nuevo. Le había dejado a él para darles la noticia. ¡Maldito cobarde!

Y no debería ser él. Saruhiko no debería ser el traidor. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había encontrado con ellos? ¿Poder? ¿O qué?

Apretó un poco más la tela entre los dedos, a la espera. A la espera de que Mikoto dijese algo.

El pelirrojo soltó el humo del cigarrillo entre los labios.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarle?

La pregunta hizo que Yata abriese los ojos, con incredulidad. No sabía qué esperaba de Mikoto exactamente. Él era el jefe y no Yata, por eso Yata debía darle la noticia y Mikoto sabría qué hacer. Pero no era eso lo que esperaba. Se quedó unos segundos sin saber bien qué responder.

-Es uno de los nuestros –continuó Mikoto, consciente de que todo el bar estaba pendiente de sus palabras. Y consciente de que los Rojos que no estaban en HOMRA esa tarde, se enterarían antes de la noche de que Saruhiko se había pasado a los Azules y de lo que el Rey Rojo había dicho al respecto.

-No se lo merece –masculló Yata entre dientes y ante el gesto de Mikoto, ladeando un ápice la cabeza, un inaudible "¿hum?", repitió en voz más alta, que se oyese en todo el bar-. ¡No se lo merece! Es un traidor.

A él mismo le sorprendía la ira que resonaba en su voz pero era la verdad. Era lo que Saruhiko había querido. Él se lo había buscado.

-Sigue siendo uno de los nuestros –respondió Mikoto finalmente-. Vamos.

El Rey se levantó, de un solo movimiento y apagó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero de la mesa. Sin decir más cruzó el bar hasta la salida y ahí giró la cabeza hacia el resto de sus hombres que le miraban sin comprender.

-Vamos –repitió. No volvería a repetirlo.

De inmediato se oyó el ruido de las sillas y taburetes al apararse y los vasos al dejarse en la mesa. Totsuka corrió de inmediato hasta acortar la distancia con Mikoto y situarse a su derecha, un poco por detrás. Yata hizo lo mismo, agarrando en el último momento el monopatín para salir corriendo junto y tras su rey. Sin entender nada.

-¡Él ya no es de los nuestros! –soltó al llegar a su lado-. Nos ha abandonado, nos ha traicionado. Deberíamos hacer algo.

-Vamos a hacer algo –le aseguró Mikoto. Mikoto. Que podía ser como una tormenta de fuego si su mal humor se desataba y que ahora parecía tan calmado y tranquilo como un azul, casi inaccesible. Había ocasiones en las que los rojos no entendían las decisiones de su Rey, pero era su Rey por algo. Ahora era una de ellas. Suponían que era porque era un Rey precisamente.

-No se merece que vayamos a buscarlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –insistió Yata casi a gritos. Tras ellos la mayoría de rojos seguían pendientes de la conversación.

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada Yata. Nunca podría parecerse a la mirada de un azul: había fuego en esos ojos, siempre. Incluso cuando estaban esas llamas bajo control.

-Saruhiko ha sido uno de los nuestros desde que tú y él llegasteis. Eso es lo que pienso tener en cuenta –respondió y ahí se quedaba la conversación. Yata captó el mensaje y asintió, sin saber si era lo que esperaba o si le gustaba o no aquella decisión.

Pero aquella noche iban a ir hasta el borde del territorio azul para reclamar por lo que era suyo.

Un rojo no deja de ser rojo sin más. Y los rojos no abandonan a los suyos sin más.

* * *

-Quedaos aquí –la orden fue seca y concisa, sin opción a réplica. Algunos de los rojos, especialmente los más nuevos, se miraron entre sí. Totsuka solo hizo un gesto mínimo, casi un amago de sonrisa y metió las manos en los bolsillos, dando a entender que se quedaba ahí porque era lo que su rey había ordenado y no había más.

Yata, en cambio, no podía hacer eso sin más. Dio un paso adelante. Habría agarrado la muñeca de Mikoto para retenerle si no fuese su rey.

-¡Espera! No puedes ir solo –masculló. Pero no era exactamente eso: no quería que fuese solo, él también quería ir. Quería ver qué pasaba-. Puede ser peligroso –alegó con resistencia.

Mikoto le echó una mirada. Quizá eso era lo que le había hecho ser rey: esa mirada que tenía. Transmitía calma pero esa calma no era infinita.

-Quédate aquí, Yata. No correré ningún peligro. El Rey Azul se encargará de ello –aseguró Mikoto. La mayoría de rojos, especialmente los más nuevos, lo dudaban: precisamente del Rey Azul era del que más debía cuidarse su jefe.

Yata estuvo a punto de replicar. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque Mikoto le cortó.

-No vas a venir Yata. Esto es algo que hay que aclarar con los azules.

-Pero…

-Él también vendrá solo –aseguró de nuevo. Se giró. Fin de la conversación. Yata y los demás se quedarían atrás, como retaguardia.

Mikoto echó a andar, con las manos en los bolsillos y la chaqueta de cuero con cuello de piel. Yata contuvo una maldición y de pronto encontró a Totsuka a su lado. Éste le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Sabe lo que hace –le prometió el otro algo es nuestro rey, ¿no crees?

Y Yata lo creía. Solo era que aquello era algo personal. Aún quería correr y ponerse a la altura de Mikoto, pedir cuentas. Pero no podía hacerlo. Masculló en voz baja un "lo sé" y se sentó, echando su monopatín al suelo y sentándose en él. Frustrado. Mikoto se hacía más pequeño conforme se alejaba rumbo a la carretera, aparentemente una calle más de Tokyo para cualquier otra persona, que suponía el límite entre el territorio de los rojos y el territorio de los azules actualmente.

* * *

Como si hubiese una línea invisible que dividiese la calle en dos por la mitad, Mikoto se detuvo a tan solo un par de pasos del límite. ¿Qué pasaría si lo transvasaba? Nada. Había rojos que estudiaban y tenían sus casas en territorio azul y azules que dormían en las calles que eran controladas por los rojos. Sin embargo tenía un pequeño significado. Era una reunión. No se veía a ningún azul cerca pero el Rey Rojo sabía que no estaban muy lejos. Desde ahí no se podía oír a sus propios hombres tampoco pero ahí estaban.

Si cualquiera de los dos reyes daba la señal o se veía amenazado cada clan caería sobre el otro. La guerra entre azules y rojos siempre estaba en el aire, siempre era una tensión que podía mascarse en el ambiente. No era como la relación con los verdes o con los otros clanes. Los rojos y azules se llevaban todo el marco escénico.

Y el Rey Azul, Reisi Munakata, estaba a tan solo unos tres o cuatro metros, de pie, con la espada envainada y las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, con el pelo azul casi negro en la oscuridad de la noche. Las farolas que iluminaban la calle estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, los suficientes como para ser solo una iluminación de fondo.

-Ah… -Mikoto exhaló una bocanada de aire. No tenía ningún cigarrillo en los labios ahora pero el aliento caliente formó una pequeña nube de vaho que se disipó en la noche-. Parece ser que tienes a uno de los míos –comenzó. Porque era él quién debía comenzar. Era de uno de los suyos de lo que trataba todo aquello.

Frente a él el Rey Azul no tardó demasiado en reaccionar y asintió, las manos alejadas del puño de la espada. Estaba perfectamente equilibrada la vaina con el cinto para que no tocase el suelo, estorbando, una vez envainada, y el zafiro del puño captaba parte de la luz de las farolas.

-¿Vas a fiarte de él? –preguntó directamente el Rey Rojo.  _A fin de cuentas es un traidor_ , parecía quedar en el aire la otra mitad de la frase.

-¿Quién dice que vaya a hacerlo? –respondió a su vez Munakata. Cerró los ojos un segundo y alzó la barbilla. Mikoto sonrió un ápice. No era una respuesta que le sorprendiese demasiado-. Él chico vino al cuartel de SCEPTER 4 a solicitarlo en persona. ¿Lo sabías? –a esto el pelirrojo encogió unos milímetros los hombros-. Lo sospechaba –continuó el Rey Azul, dando aquello por una respuesta-. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? Hay traidores todos los días.

Era una exageración, pero no era totalmente descabellado. Normalmente sus hombres no abandonaban así como así a sus reyes, al menos no para irse bajo el ala de otro rey: no cualquiera los aceptaría; pero el caso de Saruhiko no era el primero. Tal vez la pregunta era por qué el Rey Azul le había aceptado bajo su protección.

-Sigue siendo uno de los nuestros. Asunto nuestro –explicó Mikoto a la pregunta tácita del otro rey.

-¿Alguno de los tuyos quiere venganza? –adivino Munakata. La luz de una de las farolas a la izquierda se reflejó en sus gafas, lanzando un pequeño destello-. ¿Un ajuste de cuentas?

-No harán nada sin que se lo ordene.

-Eres su rey –aquello era una contestación en sí misma-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres tú?

Desde donde estaban ninguno de los dos clanes podía oír la conversación entre sus jefes. Posiblemente tanto los rojos como los azules estarían intentando adivinar qué estaban diciendo los dos, conteniendo el aliento por si había que entrar en acción, por si las cosas se salían de carril. O por si seguían precisamente el carril que algunos esperaban.

-Saruhiko es libre de tomar sus decisiones –respondió por fin Mikoto. La alternativa de que se quedase en su casa cuando no deseaba estarlo era algo peor a ojos del Rey Rojo. Si quería irse, que se fuese. Era lo mejor para todos, menos para el Rey Azul-. Pero adviértele de que si entra en nuestro territorio no puedo garantizar su seguridad –Yata no se había tomado aquello muy a bien. Los dos eran amigos desde antes de unirse a él. Mikoto podía llegar a darle su recomendación pero no podía impedirle hacer lo que muchos querrían hacer. El Rey Azul asintió, respetuosamente.

-Se lo diré –volvieron a quedarse un silencio, entre los dos, sosteniéndose mutuamente la mirada. No era algo difícil. Estaban más que acostumbrados. Era cuestión de práctica.

-Bien –aceptó Mikoto. Aún tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Las sacó y se colocó un cigarrillo en los labios, con un simple gesto encendió el cigarrillo sin necesidad de mechero.  
Era hora de irse. El Rey Azul no dijo nada en contra.

-¿Ya sabes por qué os abandonó? –preguntó de improviso Munakata. Era una calle grande, con importantes comercios, pero no había nadie ahora por la noche. La zona de los azules era más tranquila por la noche pero aún así, incluso sin conocer muchos la existencia de los clanes y los reyes que operaban en Japón, muchos podían oler que no era una noche para salir a la calle.

-¿Lo sabes tú?

Mikoto no tenía que mirarle para adivinar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de Munakata. Ahora sí se dio media vuelta, dando una calada al cigarrillo.

-Ten cuidado con él –advirtió cuando estaba a punto de irse.

Un traidor puede ser un traidor varias veces. ¿De verdad puedes confiar en él, Munakata?

* * *

Los rojos estaban inquietos. Yata se había adelantado un poco, no tanto como para ser alarmante, solo esperaba medio metro por delante de cualquiera de los demás, aún agachado sobre el monopatín, repitiendo algunas maldiciones en su cabeza, inquieto, sin dejar de mirar al frente esperando ver la figura de Mikoto aparecer entre las sombras. No sabían cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que se había ido porque nadie se había fijado en la hora exacta, pero lo menos media hora.

¿Se había encontrado con el Rey Azul? ¿O sería una emboscada de los azules? Ahora que Saruhiko estaba con ellos tal vez formaba parte de un plan para atrapar a su jefe desprevenido. No podían fiarse de nada.

-¡Agh…! ¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que esperar? –dijo una voz más allá. Varios rojos estaban armados. No con pistolas sino con bates o palancas o simplemente con sus poderes que ahora estaban bajo control, sin manifestar ningún aura alrededor de ellos pero que la tensión en el ambiente parecía alimentar poco a poco.

-El Rey vendrá cuando haya acabado –aseguró Totsuka.

-¡Vaya, que ingenioso! Eso es como decir que las cosas empiezan cuando empiezan –respondió otro.

Ante aquello otro de los rojos más experimentados se adelantó. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las gafas de sol puestas pese a ser por la noche.

-Mikoto nos ha dicho que esperemos, ¿no sois capaces de conteneros?

La pregunta tan directa hizo que algunos de los más impacientes se removiesen. Al frente de todos ellos Yata no dijo nada, ni siquiera giró la cabeza aunque estaba observando a Izumo y Totsuka de reojo. No había dicho una palabra desde que Mikoto se había adelantado para encontrarse con los azules.

-Pero, ¿y si es una trampa?

-¿Estás diciendo que Mikoto no es capaz de apañárselas por sí solo con unos cuantos azules? –dicho así sonaba ridículo y quien había replicado no podía decir nada al respecto. No al menos sin dudar de Mikoto e Izumo lo sabía. Se puso un poco más recto-. Si pasase algo lo sabríamos.

-Seguro que el Rey está a punto de caer por aquí, no querréis que os vea con una conversación tan tonta, ¿verdad? -atajó Totsuka. Su tono relajado y optimista podía pillar con la guardia baja y a la vez ser contagioso.

-Ey, ¡ahí! –como si el propio rey de los rojos quisiera dar la razón a su primer seguidor, una figura apareció más allá, entre la noche. Una pequeña estela de humo quedaba tras él, del cigarrillo en los labios.

-¡Rey! –exclamaron algunos conforme se acercaban y Yata fue el primero en salir hacia delante.

 _¿Qué ha pasado?_  Era la pregunta que todos querían hacer y algunos hicieron en voz alta desde atrás del grupo. Yata solo la hizo con la mirada y el ceño fruncido al llegar a la altura de su Rey. Pese a todo el pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, deteniéndose. El cigarrillo estaba a punto de consumirse y el Rey Rojo lo arrojó a un lado y aplastó la colilla.

-Todo está bajo control.

La afirmación, tranquilizadora, hizo callar a todo el grupo por unos segundos. No pasó mucho antes de que Yata saltase, adelantándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Saruhiko?

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada calma. Muy apropiadamente como rey era uno de los más altos del grupo y bastante en comparación con Yata. Y Yata no era Munakata: no le era igual de fácil sostener la mirada del Rey Rojo. Se planteó si no estaba yendo muy lejos pidiendo explicaciones. Totsuka, que se había acercado sin decir nada hasta quedar al lado de Mikoto, sonrió un poco.

-Saruhiko ha tomado su decisión –dijo sin más el Rey Rojo y todos los rojos del clan a su alrededor lo oyeron. Y los

que no estaban ahí, los pocos que esos eran, lo sabrían como muy tarde a la mañana siguiente a primera hora.

Yata apretó los dientes y los puños. No sabía qué había esperado exactamente de ese encuentro: que el Rey Rojo trajese arrastras a su amigo, que le dijese que no se elegía dejar de ser un rojo así por así, que no se permitían traidores; que si eres uno de los nuestros, sigues siendo uno de los nuestros. Apretó los dientes y los puños, bajando la mirada.

La mano de Mikoto se apoyó en su hombro, sin que lo esperase y volvió a alzar la mirada. Esta vez sí pudo cruzarla con la del rey.

Después de unos instantes Mikoto retiró la mano y siguió avanzando. A su lado Totsuka soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a hablar y el resto de rojos no tardaron en seguirlos. Primero Izumo, luego el resto. El último Yata que volvió a mirar hacia el límite con el territorio azul, una vez más, y sin soltar ninguna maldición en voz alta, montó en el monopatín y siguió al resto del grupo.


End file.
